Scientific discoveries in molecular biology, genetics, and biochemistry have led to remarkable breakthroughs and innovations in research, genetic engineering, diagnostics, and a multitude of other research fields and commercial activities. Many of the technologies used in these fields involve synthetic biopolymers. Automated oligonucleotide synthesizers use fluid dispensing nozzles coupled to a reagent reservoir to deposit tiny amounts of specific liquid reagents into reaction wells in which DNA and RNA synthesis is carried out. The amount of reagent deposited into a reaction well should be accurately controlled, and fluid dispensing nozzles should be frequently cleaned, in order to produce oligonucleotides at purities needed for many research and diagnostics applications. Similar fluid dispensing nozzles are also employed in diagnostics instrumentation, analytical instruments, and other devices and instruments. Researchers and engineers continue to seek new designs for fluid dispensing nozzles for use in various types of instruments.